(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of synthesizing a musical tone composed of a plurality of frequency components, and more particularly it pertains to a method of synthesizing a musical tone by the mathematical (arithmetic) operations (calculations) using a limited amount of information.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Musical tone has a waveshape formed of a plurality of harmonic frequency components. Thus, one of the most popular methods of synthesizing a musical tone utilizes the expansion in Fourier series ##EQU1## This method is theoretically excellent, but has the disadvantage that the number N of terms should be increased considerably large in case of synthesizing such musical tones as the piano tones or other percussive tones which include many harmonics. This means that very high speed mathematical (arithmetic) operations are required for synthesizing such musical tones and that the requirements for the operation device (function generators, etc.) become very severe. Furthermore, the controlling the color of each tone on a time basis, the coefficients C.sub.n of the respective harmonics should be varied on a time basis. Such control associated with the large number of expansion terms brings forth a further difficulty which can be solved only by an increased capacity of the operation system.